


Blue

by Lasertits



Series: Kragdu drabbles [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits
Summary: Kraglin gets his man





	Blue

"The hell you done to my coat, boy? An' quit that grinnin', ya look like an idiot!"

Yondu's expression of sour-faced increduility is familiar enough. His scarless, natural Tahlei-d, buck ass naked body, less so.

"Ain't yours, Cap'n. 'S mine, 's why it don' fit ya"

"Well it sure looks just like my old un. Flark! Ain't workin' with the crest down my back neither."

He rips the coat off and throws it on the ground. Snaps his fingers at Kraglin. "Boy, take off yer pants!

"...."

"Quick, ain't got all day!"

Kraglin obliges. Luckily, he's wearing thermo-cloth longjohns under. Hey, space is cold, and he doesn't have a lot of natural insulation unless you count the body hair.

Yondu grumbles and squirms, but manages to get them over his far beefier hips and ass, though they're strained to bursting. He holds out his hand. "Arrow? Tell me ya got that with ya."

Kraglin gives him that, and the harness too.

Yond looks himself over. He's shirtless and Kraglin's pants don't leave a thing to the imagination. He looks like he's going to one of those special clubs on Contraxia.

"Good enough", he declares. "Put yer coat on, Krags, we're leavin'. Where's my son at?"

Kraglin points. "Three floors down, half 'n hour ago. With 'couple weird Terrans call themselves Revengers, an' onea them stones."

"Good. We're gonna help 'im, stars knows he needs it, and then we're gonna steal a couple 'em pretty things"

"Ehm Cap'n, don't think we should.."

"'Course we shouldn't. Don't mean we ain't. We're Ravagers, remember?" Yondu grins sharply.

"Yessir."

"Good. Come along now, let's go find 'em"

He looks around the corner, checks the coast is clear. There's nothing but an empty corridor, with a gently smoking elevator shaft at the end.

"Hey Kraglin", he says, almost to himself, without turning around.

"Yes, Cap'n"

"Wasn't bad. Bein' dead. But I could hear ya grievin' all along. Ya shouldn't have done that, waste of time."

"What?"

Yondu turns suddenly, crosses the distance between them. Grabs Kraglin by his ears and clonks their foreheads together Ravager-gently, but Kraglin's hardy and appreciates the sentiment.

"Idiot. Course I was gonna come back to ya. Little thing like death? Ain't nothing."

"Oh an' that?", he waves his hand at Kraglin, coat, implant and all.

"Suits ya. An' I told ya to quit that beamin'"

But Yondu looks pretty happy, too, so Kraglin disobeys that order.

 

\-----

 

*handwaves* The Infinity Stones bring him back. Hey it's the Marvel Universe, stranger things have happened.

There, I fixed it. Don't be sad, Krags :D


End file.
